


Falling For The Sun

by Kyle_Rose_137



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angels, Cute, Dancing, Fantasy, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Rose_137/pseuds/Kyle_Rose_137
Summary: Viktor only knew two things:The stranger liked to watch Viktor danceHe seemed extremely shyAnd his eyes glittered like starlight...wait that's three thingsOr: Viktor is an angel, Yuuri is the sun, and they both just need love





	Falling For The Sun

He stood by himself, dancing around the lake as if it were made for him to dance around. The silvery wax wings glowing beneath the moonlight and reflecting beneath the lake. He hummed to himself a sweet song as he danced the evening away alone.

The man, or angel as he was more often called, Viktor, had spent many days and nights by that lake. It was the perfect place for him to dance without being disturbed. No yelling or nagging about arbitrary things that didn't really matter. It was peaceful. It was perfect.

The tall trees surrounded the area, making a clearing around the lake where the moon and stars shown through. The water was so clear, one could watch as the small fish and turtles walked through the ripples. Lovely wildflowers bloomed on the grass that looked just so green. Yes, the lake was perfect to Viktor, but despite these wonders and beauties, they were not the true reason he so often went away to dance while the sun rested its head.

The true reason Viktor spent so much time by the lake was because of the golden eyes that always watched him dance from afar. Viktor had only ever caught glances of the young man who watched him. Charcoal hair that shone with stars beneath the moonlight. Big bright eyes that carried flecks of bright gold and the pale, nearly glowing skin that covered him. Viktor danced every night in hopes to see, if even for just a moment, that young man watching from so far off.

Sometimes the silver haired man would think about calling out to the man, but always thought better of it. He seemed shy, and the last thing Viktor wanted was to scare him off forever. He'd be completely heartbroken if that were to happen. So instead, every evening he danced till the sun chased away the glittering stars and the boy had fled from the forest for the day. At least that way Viktor would be able to catch short glimpses of him.

However, the days of catching only fast movements and figures from the corner of his eye was wearing on Viktor's patience. He wanted to meet this mystery person once and for all. He had to make a plan, an idea to get the man to come out of hiding but it seemed that the more thought he put into a plan, the more impossible the idea seemed.

The day that they finally met, it hadn't been because of Viktor's 'plan'; which was more of a rough and cracked framework of an idea. In fact, it was all the other's actions that finally brought them together rather than anything that Viktor did.

Viktor had gone to the lake that evening, just as he always did every time the sun went down and he could find the time to get away from his busy life. He danced around the water just as he always did. The soft melody was created from the chirpping bugs and scurrying of night creatures and the only lighting for his stage was the moon itself. Viktor smiled to himself, keeping his bright eyes open to catch a glimpse of the stranger that always accompanied him.

"I like your dancing." The voice was quiet, but caught Viktor off guard. As he turned, his foot caught on a stone that lay in the grass beside the lake and down he fell, straight into the water.

The cold surrounded him, soaking through his clothing and chilling him to his bones. He blinked, not quite able to process what had just happened. There was no way he had heard someone speak. With the silence that filled the air, there was no way. But of course, Viktor knew he wasn’t mistaken.

'I like your dancing'

Viktor heard it. No imaginary voices, no fake silhouettes. Someone had spoken to him. He was sure of it.

For the longest time he had been dancing in that lake waiting to be noticed by that man with the golden eyes that when the latter finally did, he didn't notice it. Or at least, he couldn’t be sure if maybe all the time he spent alone dancing was doing something funny to his mind.

The first thing Viktor noticed when the water cleared from his eyes, was the man running towards him before slowing down and stopping only a few meters away from him looking conflicted and worried.

The second thing he notices is that he's wet - like soaked to the bone from falling into the lake kind of wet. And while he had vaguel noticed the cold before, he was bitterly aware of it now.

He and the man were having a staring contest as they both waited for the other to talk. His eyes were a brilliant color, and up close they were even more so. A deep brown with glittering gold flecks in them that seemed to almost illuminate in the darkness. They differed greatly from any color eyes Viktor had ever seen before.

Part of him was intimidated. Viktor himself was an angle and had seen many amazing things in his life, but the man before him perplexed him. And despite this, he wasn’t afraid of the familiar stranger in the slightest. It was quite the opposite and Viktor, being who he is, tried to start a conversation.

"Hi" Viktor managed to squeak, not even trying to stand up as he waited for the other man's reply. Viktor was nervous, though he couldn’t understand why. He was always such an outgoing person, yet in that moment he was frozen.

The stranger, Yuuri, stared at Viktor with surprise for his own actions. He had spoken his words without meaning to. Like the words in his head had leapt out of his mouth without his say. As if that weren’t enough, he ran out in worry for the man’s safety. He was embarrassed at the very least.

"Oh god I'm- I-I'm so sorry..."?  He stuttered out, backing away from Viktor, nearly tripping over his own feet. He hadn't meant to startle him, hadn't meant to make him fall into the lake he so often danced beside. No, he hadn’t meant to speak to begin with. But what was done was done. 

But there they were, standing there with Viktor soaked to the bone and Yuuri about to run at the slightest sound. His nerves always beat up so easily, especially because of his life style. And in that moment, even the prick of a snapping branch would have sent him speeding away with the amount of nerves he had.

It was easy for anyone to notice. he 'flight' in the man's eyes so evident for everyone to see - for Viktor to see. And he noticed it almost immediately. Yet he didn’t want Yuuri, still only a stranger with beautiful eyes, to leave.

He wanted to change that fear into comfort. He wanted the man standing in front of him not to disappear after wanting for so long to actually speak to him and see him.

"I -- wait! Don't go!" His attempt was well… a fail.

He was reaching out his hand to the mysterious man before he knew what he was doing. And within not even a moment’s hesitation Yuuri was backing away. He kept himself far from Viktor’s reach. This man would never be able to understand. ‘No one can understand’.

Viktor decided to take things slow but the man's reaction got him to act before his thought process ends and he almost cursed himself had he not seen the way the other man stopped moving backwards. He stood up, determination burning fiercely in his crystal eyes.

"Please don't go" Viktor heard himself saying again before he tried to take a few tentative steps towards the other man as he added, "I'm Viktor"

He was trying to go with friendly, after all, Viktor himself was a very friendly person. He loved other angels even if he barely knew them. He may not have been as much of a gentle soul as some, but he was kind.

Despite this, Yuuri was already on edge, and the added steps toward his form only elevated his fears.

"Don't touch me!" Yuuri cried out, eyes begging Viktor to stop moving toward him. He wasn’t good with being near others at the best of times, and these were most certainly not the best of times.

He noticed how the man instinctively tried to reach out but paused at his words. Yuuri let out a sigh, relieved. Though the anxious feeling in his tense muscles didn’t go away. Still, the feeling did grow a little duller.

"D-Don't get too close... Viktor?" He tried. That's what his name was right, that's what he said right? ‘Of course it was’ he mentally scolded himself. Yuuri hadn’t missed a single word that escaped the man’s lips, he couldn’t have gotten the name wrong.

"Huh? Oh... I -- I'm sorry... I didn't... mean... to" Victor said falteringly as he let his hands fall beside him, taking another step back from the man's obvious discomfort. Was that helping a little? Viktor hoped it was.

"I didn't ... mean to come off strong - I just..." Victor tried again as his words were left hanging in the air. 

Something about this stranger gave off an odd vibe. He wasn’t like any of the other angels he had met. For starters, there were no wings adorning his back, which wasn’t impossible, just rare. But something about him was different from any other person Viktor had ever met. Not bad, just different.

It was then that a shiver ran down his spine and he remembered the fact that he was still soaked and freezing.

Usually, he doesn't mind the cold, since from where he came from, the weather always matches their liking - which for Viktor, meant frostbite inducing cold. He was used to that, but this was certainly not the same. Being in a cold place and being cold because your clothes are soaked through, is a different matter. He shivered again as if his body itself was trying to make a point.

Yuuri blinked up at Viktor. He wasn't trying to scare him, Yuuri knew that, so he took a breath and tried to calm himself. But he couldn't. At least not with how Viktor was obviously shaking. ‘He’s only shaking because of my making him fall’ he thought to himself.

"I'll be back." Yuuri muttered, running off into the forest and leaving Viktor alone. He was only gone for a few minutes, and when he came back he felt a pang of guilt hit him. Viktor was soaked to the bone, and shivering more than Yuuri had ever seen anyone shiver. Even more than his own body, whose bones would rattle in fear and worry. His wings dripped and Yuuri so wished he could help out more.

"C-come follow me..." he mumbled, refusing to look in Viktor's bright eyes and keeping a fair distance as they walked. It didn't take long before they reached a clearing where Yuuri had set up a large fire in hopes that Viktor could dry quicker and not freeze.

"W -- what is... this?" Victor stuttered as he went closer to the fire. He obviously seen some before, but wasn't allowed near it. Fire was dangerous, and there was a story about angels who got far too close. One was something about a boy named Icarus something… burning his wings or something... that Viktor couldn't recall much.

But the burning light was... warm.

So warm that Viktor walked closer and extended his hands because he thought, 'Just a little bit closer and I'll be dry and warm -- just a little bit..." but the man cut him off with a yell.

"No!" Yuuri warned, rather loudly before covering his mouth. Viktor stepped away with a hiss and Yuuri could tell he'd gotten too close. A small bit of his skin on his hand was red, though he didn’t seem overly bothered by that fact.

"Y-you musn't touch it..." Yuuri said, far quieter now. "It hurts if you touch it or get too close" he warned.

Yuuri had seen far too many people get burned by flames in his lifetime. It wasn't usually his fault, he warned them. But angels were curious and not to mention powerful. Sometimes they didn't realize that he was being serious. Sometimes they would think that something like fire wouldn't hurt them.

Viktor gave Yuuri a curious look, but listened to what the man said and backed away from the flames. However, Yuuri’s words piqued his interest. ‘What is it? Why will it hurt me?’ He mentally questioned.

Viktor was about to speak his thoughts aloud when he noticed the man relax. Relieved. Yuuri had been worried that Viktor wouldn't heed his warning. The stranger himself pulled back from the warmth, Viktor quickly noticed, and turned to shyly glance at Viktor.

"It's fire... You need to be careful" he said quietly.

"Fire? What's that?" Victor asked as he opted to sit only a little bit farther from the 'fire', as the man would call it. But it was too warm and he's just... too cold.

"It's um..." Yuuri couldn't think of how to explain it. Fire wasn't something he could explain given his situation. In any way one could look at it, he was fire, burning anything his skin touched.

Dangerous and unpredictable.

And oh so very alone.

"It's like the sun. The sun is made of fire to keep the earth nice and warm, but if you get too close it gets too hot and you'll hurt yourself." He tried, hoping that it would serve as a decent enough explanations.

"Oh" Victor said after a while then curled in on himself before adding, "Must be nice to be the sun"

Yuuri stared at the man, who in turn looked amazed by the fire in front of him. The light in his eyes danced with the movement of flames and it reminded Yuuri of how Viktor himself danced. And his wings, they looked so soft, so fragile and it made Yuuri so afraid because he knew he would barely have to touch them for them to crumble away to dust.

Yuuri bit his lip and forced a shrug. He didn't agree with Viktor's statement at all. But then, Viktor was only an angle, he couldn't understand. None of them could.

"I don't know.... I mean all alone up there.... doesn't sound nice to me." He found himself mumbling a little too loud, causing Viktor to hear and turn toward him curiously.

"Well, I can't argue that it must be lonely for the sun" Victor said after a while before standing up and smiling so bright as he asked with a twirl, "But think of all the people THE SUN made happy?"

"Yeah I guess you have a point" Yuuri said as he smiled sheepishly. Though it wasn't something that he himself thought of often. 

He liked the way Viktor thought

Victor saw the smile and groaned as he thought, "He's so... beautiful" and quickly put a hand over his mouth when he realized he said that out loud. His cheeks and ears were painted pink from embarrassment.

Yuuri’s was soon matching Viktor's in color. He cover his face and mumbled something Viktor couldn't quite hear and then spoke a little louder. "Uh n-not really I'm just... yeah" he said shyly, curling in on himself a bit.

'Oh~ he looks cute like this too!' Victor squealed a bit in his head before composing himself as he asked, "Are you an angel too?" and then "Which division? I was assigned in Russia, you see? You are here on Russia so you must be assigned here!" smiling brightly as he goes - until he stopped and put a finger over his lips and said thoughtfully, "Although, if you were an angel... where are your wings? Do you hide them? Why would you do that? More importantly, HOW do you do that?"

Yuuri laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck and pulling his face from where it was buried. His cheeks were still faintly pink.  "I um... it's kind of complicated..." he said quietly. 'I mean it's not like I would really be able to tell him who I actually am...' he thought, trying to come up with something, but couldn't really think of anything.

"I'm not an angel. Well not... not really anything you would know of I guess..." he tried, but quickly noticed the curiosity in Viktor's eyes "I-I mean it not important!" He waved his hands frantically. "I sort of just come and go wherever, I don't really stay in one place I guess..." he trailed off a bit before going quiet again.

Victor stared at the man as he thought. He stood up and saw the man flinched and was on edge. It seemed worse when he took only one step closer.

'Now, why is he so skittish? Honestly do I look scary?' Viktor thought before asking, "I don't look like a monster, do I?"

Yuuri blinked in confusion, taking a breath to calm down but refusing to keep his weary eyes from Viktor's form. He felt guilty, having made Viktor feel as though he were anything but beautiful. Because in truth, he was very beautiful.

"No no, I just..." he trailed off, trying to come up with something to say. He wasn't quite sure what he could say. To Viktor, he must look like a scared little kid but in his mind he had an entirely rational reason for being such. The biggest problem was that Viktor wouldn't understand that reason. "I just… don't like people touching me…” he tried, hoping he wouldn't hurt Viktor.

"Hmm… so you're saying… I can't touch you?" Victor asked as he slowly took another step closer, noticing, that time, with satisfaction, that the man wasn't flinching anymore but his breath still hitches. 'progress' Victor thought.

His clothes are still damp from his impromptu soak in the lake… twice. But the fire is warm so he closes in on the man as he also closes in on the fire.

'Is it really this hot?' He asked himself.

He remembered reaching out to the fire earlier but it doesn't feel the same as before. It was hot then but it wasn't the same as being close to the stranger. The heat was sweltering. He was perspiring, even though he shouldn't be. It didn't make any sense.

For a brief moment, Victor thought Yuuri is a devil. Well, it would have made sense. The man is hot - and he means, really hot. In both attraction, and actually radiating heat. If he's perspiring this much, then maybe Yuuri was a devil. He knew Victor as an angel and yet refused to get close to him unlike some people or creatures who found him.

It was like a moth drawn to flame. But this time, Viktor was the moth and the man was the flame.

He took another step.

Yuuri noticed Viktor was getting closer, he was painfully, painfully aware of it. He felt his body tense more and more the closer he got, ready to run in case Viktor got too close. It was for his own good after all. Yuuri just didn't want to hurt him was all.

Yuuri saw the sweat. Saw the confused look in Viktor's eyes, not understanding what Yuuri was. ‘what is this.’ Heck, sometimes Yuuri asked that question himself.

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Between all the questions in his head, that's the one he wanted to hear the answer to the most. He wanted to give the man a name in his head. He wanted at least that much.

"I-" his throat got sticky, and he noticed how red Viktor's skin was getting. 'Oh god he's burning' Yuuri thought, getting up and jumping away, giving a few extra feet of distance between them.

'That was close' Yuuri let out a relieved sigh, seeing Viktor's skin slowly turn back to its natural ivory shade.

"I had a friend that called me Yuuri once." He said quietly. He didn't really have a name, he wasn't born with one, but many years back he came to earth and was called Yuuri.

"Yuu-ri" Victor pronounced, butchering the pronunciation even more than he should have. But honestly he loved the name.

It hurt when he saw Yuuri jumping away from him and he couldn't help himself when he asked, "Are you scared of me?" quietly but enough for Yuuri to hear. Yuuri had answered a similar question earlier but Viktor needed to be sure.

Yuuri bit lip and shakes his head vigorously. "N-no why...." He said. He knew Viktor was going to get upset and he certainly didn't want that. Anything but that.

"I would never be scared of you" Yuuri finished a little too boldly, and regretted it immediately. He already knew the question that traced Viktor's lips

"Then why are you always moving away?"

There was a pause. Victor could see it in Yuuri's eyes. As if he was begging him to understand. Saying 'I don't want to, but I must'.

As he had his own head to answer, 'What? Tell me what makes you run away from me?'

And as if Yuuri knew what he was asking, as if Viktor's eyes had told Yuuri of his question, he answered it.

"Cause if you touch me I'll burn you" Yuuri blurted out and covered his mouth. He knew what was coming. It was the same questions that always came when he said something like that.

He didn't like the questions.

He didn't know how to answer the questions.

"So y-you can't come near me okay?" He tried, now terrified. But Yuuri didn't want to run away. He didn't want to leave Viktor. And yet despite that Viktor knew he would.

"Why would I burn?" Victor tilted his head as he asked, keeping the fear from his voice. But Yuuri stayed quiet. Still reluctant and slightly put out since Viktor could feel Yuuri pushing him away.

Viktor didn't believe Yuuri though.

'Why are you really pushing me away? Have I done something wrong?' Victor thought over and over as his face scrunched up as if in pain.

He felt like he was about to cry from frustration.

He could feel Yuuri's sincerity; a sort of instinct of an angel. But the words that fall from Yuuri's lips don't match the feeling that he gives off.

Yuuri's unspoken words shouts at him to come closer and never leave. 'Stay' is what Yuuri's eyes are saying, but the words that come out always sounds like 'go away... please'

‘I... can't really explain it…’ He thought, knowing that he wasn't being fair to Viktor. The boy had done nothing wrong. Yet Yuuri was pushing him away, just as he did with everyone.

Maybe that was okay though, if he didn't get close to this boy, physically or emotionally, then he wouldn't worry about hurting him. Viktor wouldn't get  burned or heartbroken that way. And yet, Yuuri could tell the latter was already happening to him.

Biting his lip, Yuuri looked around for something, anything to show Viktor. The other needed to understand he was being honest, that he just didn't want to hurt him.

There was a small branch, broken and dead only a foot or so away from where Yuuri sat. He smiled, picking it up with his gloved hand and stabbing it into the ground. He removed his glove and touched the tip of the stick with his finger.

In an instant it light aflame and Yuuri watched the confused glow in Viktor's eyes morph into wonder. It stayed lit like a torch, burning brightly.

"W-wow! Amazing!" Viktor said after losing his voice for a moment in that surprise and then, turned to the big fire beside him. Viktor spun back around, looking wide eyed to Yuuri as he excitedly asked, "Did you make this too?? Is that why you didn't want me here earlier?"

Victor is excited.

So very excited.

Yuuri was quick to notice this and gave a shy nod. He flushed slightly at Viktor’s amazement. Not many people would think his ‘powers’ were cool. Most of them would gaze at him in fear, they would run away. Viktor wasn’t like that at all. He was special.

Maybe, just maybe, Viktor thought the same thing.

Yuuri doubted it, even if Viktor did think he was amazing. And Viktor most certainly did.

He stared between the flames and the man who made them. Viktor couldn’t quite wrap his head around how, but he didn’t care so much how. Instead, he just sat in awe.

'So Yuuri WAS telling the truth!' Victor thought and was only slightly overwhelmed with how fast everything was going, but he was also really very curious and happy as he said, "You keep surprising me Yuuri~" and smiled as he decided that the man's name rolled smoothly from his tongue.

He decided that he likes it, a lot.

But there's still something from his mind, as he decided to ask, "How far do you think I'll need to be Yuuri? And can't you control your powers? I kind of wanted to hug you~" he said the last bit a little too fast.

He couldn't help it.

He was still curious to know who Yuuri was. He couldn’t be a devil, that's for sure. For one, devil's can't say one true thing, and Yuuri had, even providing proof! He also, as Victor belatedly realize, is most definitely NOT an angel, since angels don't have powers.

Well, he certainly doesn't have one.

He stopped as he realized that none of his questions were answered yet and Yuuri had that anxious far away look in his eyes, gazing off in the other direction.

'He's looking at the moon' Victor thought after following the man's gaze, as he spoke, "It's going to be morning soon, isn't it? The moon is about to fall... but there's still no sun so... I guess not yet?"

He said the last bit off-handedly, not noticing Yuuri flinch as the man's breath hitched a bit as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

Viktor turned to Yuuri only to see the man's pained expression.

"I can't..." he bit down hard on his lip. A horrible feeling bubbled up in his gut, knowing that he couldn't stay, knowing he couldn't answer Viktor's questions.

He needed to leave. Not in 5 minutes. Not after he answered the boy's questions. No, he needed to have left minutes before and he hadn't.

'I'm sorry' he wanted to say. Or maybe 'I can't answer those' or even 'can we continue this tomorrow' all would have better than what he actually said.

"I need to go" he said before running at full speed away from Viktor. He could hear the man calling after him. He could hear and foot falls of the angel as he tried to keep up with his pace. 

In the end though, Viktor couldn't. Because soon enough Yuuri had got too far from his reach. He had vanished in a ball of faint glowing light just before a faint glow started to kiss the eastern horizon. Yuuri had gone, wanting the night to have lasted forever and the sun to have never needed a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm Kyle Rose! This is my first story on ao3 so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I came up with this idea forever ago and only recently ended up writing it. Also a HUGE thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi for helping me out with this ❤
> 
> That's all for now. Bye!❤


End file.
